


Writhe to Torment

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Victim Japan, Writhe to Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: Japan & North Italy
Kudos: 6





	Writhe to Torment

Dough masses of arm—a pair—tangled the air with swift ferocity only matched by randomised motion, creating ripples before they were swept from the air.

The figure attached to them was thrown to the ground in front of the public.

There was then the crouch of blue breeches, leering as meticulously pressed black shirt taunted.

There was quivering, ramrod straight uniform, white in colour and adorned by noble golden epaulets.

The dough masses of arm were taken by their elegantly configured appendages, pressure forced unto them until sharp cracks of shattering permeated the auditory surroundings.

Tendons, bones, and all other affixations within the appendages were devastated until they were rugged, until they were of the utmost salient quality.

Screams were only muffled by cruel hoarseness as sophisticated savagery sneered, eyes of scintillated quality murmuring curiosities as perspective was oppressed, trodden by boot into eclipse.

Visions of malice live under the skyline of eclipse, palpitating in half-beats to the tune of terror.

Under the sea of relived animus is where tendrils of tenebrosity seize intersections of zeal, constricting positivity.

In this land, the writhes of torment are forevermore.


End file.
